Same on the outside, not on the inside
by Ranowa Hikura
Summary: My take on 'Ridicule'. CO oneshot. And Drake fans, you guys might want to read this.


All right, this fic has undergone much transformation, but Drake was added after… something special happened. I'll tell you at the end of the fic. Anyways, a little take off 'Ridicule'. If you don't know about that episode, that's when Casey's actresses guest starred as another character, Amelia Chase, a female rapist. Enjoy!

Olivia pushed her way through the crowd of people all gathered around the red carpet for the movie premiere. Apparently, the music star Drake was starring in it, a a huge collection of screaming fans was gathered around the entrance to the theatre, waiting for Drake to show up. That wasn't good news for Olivia, who was here with Elliot trying to tail a suspect.

"_Drake! Drake! Drake!_" The crowd began chanting as a limo pulled up, and Drake stepped out of it, then turned to help his date out as well.

It was Casey.

What the hell?

Casey was supposed to be in a wedding on the other side of the country. Nothing in her girlfriend's explanation about her cousin's wedding had alerted her that the ADA would actually be on the arm of a superstar.

"Casey!" Olivia shouted, trying to push her way forward as Drake wrapped his arm around Casey's shoulder and they began walking down the red carpet rolled out for them. "Casey!"

It was no use. Unless she pulled out her gun and threatened to shoot someone, there was no way she would be able to fight through all Drake's screaming fans. It wasn't until Drake, Casey, and all his fans streaming along behind them were inside until Olivia was alone with Elliot, who was just as stunned as her.

They stared at each other for a mount before Elliot just shook his head and said, "All right, I suppose I'm going to be the one to ask- was that Casey with _Drake_? As in famous superstar Drake? My kids talk about him all the time, but… with Casey?"

Olivia shrugged weakly. "I have no idea. I thought she was out of town but… that was certainly her." Somewhere between hurt and confusion, Olivia finally beckoned Elliot to follow her inside. "Come on. Munch and Fin are supposed to take over our shift in an hour; I can follow Drake until he leaves Casey alone. Then I'll find out what's going on."

After sitting through an hour of Drake's movie- though Olivia had spent much of it watching Drake and Casey and had even be treated to one shot of them tongue-wrestling- Munch and Fin had arrived. Not too interested in watching the rest of _her girlfriend's_ date with a _superstar_, Olivia had left to go to the Starbucks across the street. It wasn't too hard for her to know when the movie was over- the continuous chanting of, "_Drake! Drake! Drake!_" was the only thing she needed to let her know it was time to follow Casey.

Drake took Casey out to some party for the movie- Olivia wasn't famous enough, pretty enough, or rich enough to get in there without flashing her badge and doing her best to make it seem like official police business. Once she was finally inside- and most definitely out of place among all these celebrities- she continued to watch Casey and Drake.

Once Drake had finally left Casey's side for more than two seconds, Olivia forced her way through to the redhead and pushed her back agains the wall, shouting, "What the hell?"

Casey stared at her blankly for several seconds before recognition finally flashed in her green eyes, then fury. "You!" she gasped, shrugging Olivia's hands off her shoulders and forcing her back a couple steps. "_You!_ What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"Catching you in a lie- and a bad one, at that! You know, dating someone who is followed by a paparazzi isn't the best way to keep it secret! You said you would be in California, but instead I find you here, on a date with a celebrity!"

Casey's confusion and anger grew as she raised her voice and exclaimed, "Look, Detective Bitch, I don't know what your problem is, but I'm starting to hate you even more than that blonde bitch, Alex Cabot or something. But you don't belong here. Get the hell out of here before I throw you out!"

Olivia laughed coldly, more shocked than hurt by Casey's icy demeanor. "Oh, good look with avoiding me, Novak. We both have to work on Monday and trust me, you won't be able to avoid talking to me then."

"You had better not show up at my work! I'm not afraid of you just because you're a cop; I'll kick your ass! And your Captain's going to hear about this!" Casey yelled before trying to force her to the door.

Olivia rolled her eyes before pushing Casey off of her. "I'm sure Don will fall head over heels to serve your selfish needs. Yeah, we're over, although I know you're going to enjoy yourself with Drake." Olivia gave Casey one more scathing glare before turning and elbowing people out of the way as she made her way to the door, but Casey stopped her.

"_Date_ you? Are you insane? I'm not even a lesbian, and if I was, you would be the _last_ one on my list to date," Casey snapped, her sharp gaze enraged, venom in her voice, her grip hard enough to cause a bruise.

Olivia just shook Casey off her and continued to head back to the door, shouting over her shoulder, "Forget you!"

It wasn't until she left that the first tears began to surface. She and Casey had been dating for a year, and now… this? She had never seen this coming. Even when Casey had taken those pain meds a couple months ago and they'd given her some pretty bad mood swings, the ADA still hadn't acted so cruel and uncaring.

Well, if Casey wanted to throw everything away for a fling with a celebrity, that was fine with her. It's obvious that Casey isn't the woman Olivia thought she was.

* * *

><p>God, she hated weddings.<p>

Casey just despised going to weddings- she had to dress up, wear uncomfortable high heels, and smile and make small talk with people she hardly knew and would probably never see again for the rest of her life. And, as was the case now, if the wedding was for a relative, then her mother would often be there, and that meant Casey would be subjected to a long speech or two about when on earth was she going to ever find a husband.

She sighed, glancing at he watch before walking away slightly from the reception and pulling out her cell phone. Olivia would be getting off work right about now; maybe she would have a good story or two to tell her about her day, giving Casey not only the perfect excuse to escape the wedding for a while, but also providing her with a nice dose of her favorite detective.

Unfortunately, the phone rang twice before going to voicemail. Frowning, Casey tried again, with similar results. Why was Olivia ignoring her calls?

Well, it was probably just a misunderstanding. Whatever was going on, she'd find out once she got back to New York tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p>"Well, today is just going from bad to worse," Casey muttered under her breath as she walked down the hallway to Branch's offices. Olivia hadn't been at her apartment and was still ignoring her calls. When she'd gone to the precinct, Elliot had insulted her and told her that she had some nerve to go asking around for whether Olivia was all right or not and wouldn't tell her where she was. However, even if she was hurt and confused, Casey still had to work- but all she got at the DA's office were shocked whispers and a couple angry glares in the hallway and a message that the DA wanted to see her.<p>

"Arthur?" Casey asked as she hurried into his office. "You wanted to see me?"

He nodded. "Yes. I just wanted to let you know that your detective friend called me. I don't like being lied to, Casey- besides, there was no reason to make up a fictitious wedding and feed me that story if all you were going to do was cheat on somebody with a celebrity. While how you treat your girlfriend is your own damn business, I don't need the press eating up a good story about how my senior ADA has a fling with someone _that_ famous. You lost the three personal days you took for your 'wedding' and-"

"Wait, what?" Casey interrupted. "Cheat on somebody? Celebrity? What are you talking about, Arthur? I actually _was_ at a wedding!"

"That's not what Olivia said. Unless she had a reason to get revenge on you, then I don't see why she would lie."

Casey stared at him incredulously. "_Olivia_ said that? But… why would she think I was cheating on her? I wasn't even town… oh my god." Casey groaned and crossed her arms, leaning back against the wall and shaking her head. "Wow. I leave town for three days and she manages to ruin my life, professionally and personally. Just by existing, too."

"What are you talking about?"

She just shook her head and turned to leave. "I'm going to go straighten this out. After I explain the situation to Olivia, I'll explain it to you- I'm still not entirely certain what's going on, but I think I know. If I'm right…" she trailed off unhappily and shook her head angrily. It was time for this whole facade to end.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here, Novak?" Elliot asked coldly when he looked up to see Casey walking purposely into the squad room.<p>

"I need a computer with access to the NYPD network. And Elliot, now that I finally know what 'I' did to make Olivia so furious, I can finally show you why it's not my fault. Come over here," she said as she typed the name _Amelia Chase_ into the computer. A mug shot displaying the twin image of Casey pupped up on the screen; the ADA practically growled in distaste just looking at it.

Elliot grudgingly came up behind her, rolling his eyes when he saw the picture. "What, is that when you were arrested for prostitution or something, Novak?" he growled before starting to turn away. Casey just groaned and pointed at the name underneath the picture.

"I'm looking for Detective Benson?"

The moment that all too familiar voice hit her ears, Casey closed her eyes and let her head drop to her hands. This wasn't happening. Oh, it just couldn't be.

Elliot looked between the stranger, then Casey, then the stranger again, then Casey again. The stranger herself looked down at Casey, then glared at the redhead in the same expression Casey used when she was furious at a defense lawyer. "What the hell are you doing here?" the stranger demanded.

Casey sighed, getting to her feet and staring coldly at her twin. "I work here. Amelia, can we not do this here? You've already nearly ruined my relationship with my friends, I don't want to continue exposing the vile, disgusting creature that you are to my other friends as well."

Amelia rolled her eyes and met Casey's eyes with the same intensity and emotion as the ADA. "Well, what a nice way to treat your twin sister. And I'm not here to talk to you, Casey, I want to talk to Olivia Benson and give her my thanks for _ruining_ my night."

"I'll be sure to pass along the message- now leave." Casey felt fury and hatred from all these past years that built up spilling over as she looked her twin in the eye, unable to believe that she could physically hate someone as much as she did Amelia.

"This isn't your problem, _little _sister-"

"By three minutes, and I am no sister of yours. We may look the same, but I am nothing like you. Get out of here. Now."

By now, most of the squad room- especially those who knew Casey- were gathered around the fighting twins, only making Casey's embarrassment worse. She and her sister weren't on good terms _before_ she was charged with rape. Afterwards, Casey hadn't been sure what to think until she was transferred to the Special Victims Unit. After working with some many broken victims and prosecuting some many bastards who committed the same crime as her sister, Casey's mild dislike for her twin had grown in to a burning hatred. She never wanted to be associated with that creature of pure evil standing just several feet away from her and hadn't even been aware that Amelia had been released from Rikers for good behavior just last month.

And now, everybody would wonder just why on earth a sister of a rapist was prosecuting sex crimes. It didn't help that she and Amelia were identical twins- that her blood, her DNA, was identical to a rapist's. Now this secret was out…

"Amelia, let's go. I'll tell Olivia-"

"Tell me what?"

Amelia turned around to face Olivia, and the detective was greeted with two Caseys standing in front of her with twine expressions of shock displayed and their identical faces. She blinked in confusion before turning to the other detectives. Fin and Elliot were both staring and shock, Munch was laughing so hard under his breath he could hardly believe. "Let me guess- identical twins?"

Both Casey and the twin- Olivia had no idea which one was which- nodded. "Yes," they said simultaneously, and Olivia couldn't help but smile.

"Well! Now this all makes sense," she said with a chuckle. "Okay! Casey… whichever one you are… want to introduce me here?"

One of the redheads stepped forward and surprised Olivia by saying simply, "No, I don't. Olivia, can we please go? I'll explain everything later."

Olivia wanted to protest, but the pleading look in Casey's eyes made her think otherwise. "All right, sure. We can leave. And listen, Casey's sister, I'm sorry for ruining your night with Drake- god, I don't even know you're name-"

"Amelia Chase," Casey's twin said coldly. "And you should know my name."

Amelia Chase? Why did that sound so familiar… "Oh my god!" Olivia gasped, stepping back rom Amelia automatically and turning to look at Casey again. "Amelia Chase- no wonder you looked so familiar when I first met you! I knew it couldn't be just from softball!"

Casey sighed sadly. "Yeah, you're right. Thank you for announcing that to everybody in the room; you just made my day. Can we please go now?"

Olivia smiled apologetically and nodded. "Yeah… yeah, of course."

* * *

><p>It wasn't until they'd had a few drinks after work that Casey had finally began talking. "Well, now you know. And yes, that was the original reason I was attracted to you. For most people, if they found about about her… well, they'd be uncomfortable, to say the least. She's my identical twin and she's a rapist. Not actually perfect girlfriend material- but after I found out about the situation with your father… I knew you'd understand."<p>

"Casey, of course I do! I just wish you'd told me0 would've saved a lot of misunderstandings. When I thought I saw you with Drake, I… I nearly lost it."

Casey smiled slightly and nodded. "Well, Drake would be the most famous man she's gone out with, but she likes her dates to be high up on the food chain. Actors, singers- you know, that crowd. Doesn't drive me as crazy because if she tried to hurt somebody like Drake, his bodyguards would tear her apart. I suppose I'm lucky in that respect- don't have to worry as much about her hurting somebody."

"Casey, she's not your responsibly," Olivia said softly. "If she hurts somebody, it's not on you."

Casey smiled weakly and shrugged. "I know that, I do, but sometimes it's a little hard to believe it. Look, I'm not asking you to try and convince me I don't have to stick to her like glue to make sure she doesn't hurt anyone. I just… I don't know."

"You know, regardless of whoever your twin is… I still love you."

Casey finally gave her a smile, a real one, and her green eyes lit up for the first time that night. "And I still love you."

A/N: Okay, so, story time. This one is actually more relevant than completely random and boring. Well, I go to a simply terrible high school. Falling apart, some terrible administration, a few appalling teachers, a simply horrific school board- you get the picture. But today, all that was worth it. Because today, DRAKE came to our school. DRAKE! The real him! He has a concert in town tonight and came to our school that morning! Even the teachers (well, some) went crazy. He even confirmed that he actually IS working on a movie! Even the teachers (well, some) went crazy. GO DRAKE


End file.
